Le don pas si glorieux d'une banshee
by Aglae Smoak
Summary: En réalité, être une banshee, c'est pas si chouette que ça. Personne ne s'est demandé ce qu'en pensait Lydia? Se situe courant saison 4.


**Hellooooo!**

**Bon, et bien en fait je passe ma vie à poster des review sur les autres fics pour dire ce qui me plait et ce qui me plait pas... Ou alors à ne rien poster du tout! n_n **

**Bon, du coup je me dit que c'est peut-être un peu hypocrite de dire ce que j'aime pas chez les fics des autres sans oser poster au moins un tout pitit écrits... Donc bon, je m'attend pas à des masses de review. **

**Et puis bon, soyons réalistes, on sait tous que quand c'est pas du Rating M ou du Sterek, ça attire pas des masses de review, ici! x)**

**Eh oui, désolée, pas de vêtements qui volent ici. Et non, pas de Sterek non plus (anti-sterek, désolée les amies!).**

**Par contre, pour les rares amatrices de ce pairing, on peut peut-être y déceler une pointe de Dydia...**

**En gros, je poste un petit O.S juste pour pouvoir dire que j'ai un compte ff pour quelque chose! Et puis je me connais, je pourrai ne pas finir une vraie longue fanfic... Donc voilà, un OS, c'est bien pour commencer, s'échauffer tout en douceur, et qui sait, peut-être poster quelque chose de plus long plus tard...**

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

S'il y avait bien une chose que Lydia détestait, c'était ces absences. Pour une maniaque du contrôle telle qu'elle, il n'y avait rien de plus déstabilisant que de se retrouver quelque part sans savoir comment elle y était arrivée. Dieu, qu'elle détestait ça! Et ce, depuis la première fois ou elle s'était retrouvée nue devant une horde de policiers sans se souvenir d'avoir pratiquer une quelconque balade nudiste.

Alors lorsque qu'elle se retrouva soudainement éveillée, devant un Derek et une Breaden effarés, à s'époumoner comme une truie à l'agonie... Lydia se demanda sérieusement ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour le karma s'acharne ainsi sur elle.

Kira contrôlait l'électricité. Scott avait récolté d'une force surhumaine et d'une paire de crocs pour une simple petite morsure. Et elle? Ah, oui, et bien elle était désormais l'heureuse propriétaire du super pouvoir de leur casser les oreilles lorsque quelqu'un était proche de la mort. Non, vraiment, merveilleux.

Lorsque son cri lugubre s'arrêta, elle cru presque mourir de suffocation. Bon sang, elle avait traversé la ville, sous la pluie et dans le froid, pour jouer la messagère de la mort! Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons avait été remplacés par des raisins secs et que son corps avait été plongé dans un bain de glaçon. Elle s'écroula par terre, et Derek accourut tandis que Breaden agrippa une couverture pour l'envelopper.

-_"Respire!"_ fit-il en lui agrippant les épaules, la secouant pour la maintenir consciente.

Ironique de s'inquiéter qu'elle reste en vie lorsqu'il savait que ce cri ne représentait pas un très bon augure pour sa vie à lui. Lydia inspira enfin de l'air dans un hoquet. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle, tandis que Derek frictionnait ses bras a travers la couverture pour lui transmettre de la chaleur. Bon sang, il était torse-nu et Braeden enfilait une chemise pour se couvrir! Lydia aurait apprécié que la Faucheuse attende le matin, que tout le monde soit habillé, pour transmettre sont présage. Cela lui aurait éviter un mauvais rhume, et un moment embarrassant.

Plus tard, dans la voiture avec Derek qui la ramenait chez elle, Lydia s'excusa.

_"__Je suis désolée."_

Trois vains petits mots qui ne suffisaient pas à exprimer son sentiment impuissante. Et même si elle savait qu'elle n'était que l'intermédiaire de la mort, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Lorsque le moment viendrait, elle ressentirait sa mort probablement aussi vivement que celle d'Allison. Alors bien sûr, Derek répondit par ce que quiconque aurait répondu pour ne pas la faire sentir pire encore.

_"__Ce n'est pas de ta faute."_

Presque deux semaines plus tard, Lydia sentit lorsque le moment vint. Elle entendit sa mort survenir, lorsqu'il fut gravement blessé par le berserker. Quand elle entendit sa vie s'éteindre, même de Beacon Hills alors qu'il était au Mexique, elle sut tout de même que quelque chose clochait.

A l'ouïe de banshee de Lydia, la vie sonnait comme le crépitement d'un courant électrique traversant un câblage. Le courant s'était éteint, le crépitement s'était tut. Il était bien mort. Pourtant, le câblage restait chaud, refusant de se refroidir. Soudainement, le courant de ralluma, plus puissant et plus destructeur, et pourtant soigneusement contrôlé. Son présage s'était réalisé, Derek était mort mais il ne l'était pas resté.

Des lors, ce même crépitement sonnait à une fréquence constante, à laquelle seul Lydia paraissait pouvoir accéder. Derek était hors de danger, Peter et Kate avait été mis hors de nuire, et pourtant, Lydia se sentait responsable de de veiller à ce que ce crépitement sonne.

En tant que maniaque du contrôle qu'elle était, Lydia ne put s'empêcher, durant les semaines qui suivirent, de parfois régler son ouïe sur ce précieux crépitement, s'assurant qu'il était vivant, et parfois même, s'endormant à ce son.


End file.
